


War Stripes

by eccentrick



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chronic Illness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrick/pseuds/eccentrick
Summary: Lance has an amazing boyfriend to help him through a horrible diagnosis.





	War Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Not a tumblr prompt but, ya know. If the shoes almost fits. . .

It starts out as nothing. He gets tired more often, takes a few naps here and there. Then it goes into bouts of insomnia that not even the strong, warm embrace of Shiro can lull him asleep. He begins dozing in class, and lays in bed fully conscious until 4 am on most nights. 

It's not sustainable. Lance knows this, but he tries to ignore it. Because, well, who wants to get a check up when you already _know_ something is wrong? 

The first hint of a rash is alarming, but not too alarming to constitute an emergency room visit. Lance internally freaks out while Shiro flits around, taking care of him and doling out hot tea when necessary. At first they presume it's just an allergic reaction. Changed the fabric softener, used natural soaps. Nothing helps. 

But, when he breaks out in a full body rash, itchy and burning and painful, it's time to bite the bullet. Shiro pulls some strings with his work to be able to take Lance to doctors. It takes months, but they finally get a diagnosis: lupus.

His body is attacking itself, focusing its assault upon his skin. He's lucky, because it could be any organ. He's lucky, because he could be in kidney failure. 

The medications are scary. Cellcept, a common medication for cancer patients, makes him dizzy and nauseous. Prednisone, the only thing that helps calm his angry skin, keeps him awake at all hours, even worse than before. He almost wept with relief when he managed to get three consecutive hours of sleep on day. 

The thing you need to know about prednisone, is that it's evil. It makes you hungry, the gnawing in your stomach like an angry beast begging for sustenance. At first, he can ignore the faux grumbles, but soon it becomes out of his control. He has to eat. 

With eating, comes weight gain. Which is why he's in his current predicament: stretch marks. 

He's fat now. Chubby. Overweight. Whatever you want to label it, he is. He gains mostly on his hips and waist, his skin protesting the sudden capacity change, buckling at the seams. White marks mar his skin like tiger stripes, only way less cool. 

Lance has been an overall burden on his lovely boyfriend. He can't work, he can't sleep, he can barely function. And now he's ugly. 

He makes the mistake of looking at himself in the mirror, shirt off, marks on display, and he hears the click of a key in the door. He rushes to reach for his shirt, but almost falls in the process. Shiro comes into their apartment to see Lance wrestling with the gigantic piece of clothing, losing the battle. 

Tears line the corners of his eyes, another side effect of the damned prednisone. He's not only overweight, he's over emotional on top of it. 

“Lance?” His boyfriend calls. Lance swallows reflexively, used to running and greeting his significant other with a quick kiss. Now, he just stands there, like a naughty puppy; like being completely still will somehow make him invisible. 

“In here,” Lance answers, voice wobbly. He knows that Shiro will get worried if he doesn't answer. He knows Shiro worries about him when he pretends to be asleep, cool metallic hand running soothingly through his short hair, fingers grazing the scars left by his body’s war. 

Shiro sees what's going on instantly. Sees the way Lance is hunched and defeated, insecure where he used to be confident. He takes his boyfriend into his arms and hums soothingly, wishing he could just take this horrible disease from, take it within his already battered body. 

Shushing his protests, Shiro runs his hands over the beauty marks, the signs that Lance’s body is still caring for him, still making room for growth. 

“Stop,” Lance whines, “It's gross.” 

“No, it's not. It's part of you.” Lance buries his head into Shiro's neck at this, tears dampening his dress shirt. Shiro doesn't mind, only tipping his boyfriend's head up to give him a brief, reaffirming kiss. 

“I have Chinese,” Shiro says. “Even the monstrosity you call a meal.”

That brings a smile on Lance’s face. “I knew I kept you around for something.” 

It's not a complete fix. But, Lance thinks maybe he can see himself coping with this cruel disease with the support of his family and friends, and most importantly, his loving, handsome, caring boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, you can send requests on my tumblr! I can't 100% guarantee I'll have time to do them but I'll try my hardest!


End file.
